


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - Poly Bracket #4 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, M/M, March Madness, Multi, POV Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: The only constant I am sure of is this accelerating rate of change: Even for a perpetually rambling smuggler, Han's life has changed to a dizzying degree since Tatooine.(Echo Base era.)





	

If you’d told Han two cycles ago that he was gonna end up on a Rebel base—a bonafide Captain now—on a hunk of ice a hundred parsecs from the nearest cantina, he'd've laughed in your face. If you'd told him that the Jedi were real, well, he had a nice lakefront property on Jakku to sell you.

But if you'd mentioned that he'd be caught between a _gorgeous_ Jedi and the Princess of Alderaan?

First he'd sell you the lake, and then he'd ask for details. Blond? Brunette? (Yes, both.) And they actually like him? (Definitely, and maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "The only constant I am sure of is this accelerating rate of change."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LEIA/LUKE IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemqMrki7azDz64CHkCuL3w34XxN2ceCl4f9bc_6YAlSFKhzQ/viewform)


End file.
